Something
by Lady Annelies
Summary: A story about George Harrison youth.
1. CAPÍTULO I

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

Liverpool. Una ciudad situada al lado del mar, perpetuamente ornada con un abovedado cielo grisáceo. En sus puertos, los pescadores iban de aquí para allá con sus sacos de pescado fresco, con sus barbas blancas y sus frentes curtidas por el sol. Hundían sus buques en los senderos del verdoso y violento océano, navegando a la deriva, buscando nuevos horizontes. Y era precisamente de esos puertos donde llegaban los barcos con las vanguardias procedentes del Nuevo Mundo. Una de las grandes novedades que habían traído había sido: el rock'n'roll.

El fenómeno del rock'n'roll había afectado sobre todo a la población juvenil, que veía en él una rebelión contra el conservadurismo de la época. Todos los jóvenes cayeron bajo la locura de este nuevo tipo de música, que más que eso, llegó a ser una filosofía de vida. No era nada extraño ver a los adolescentes más atrevidos y rebeldes peinados con vaselina, con chaquetas de cuero y tratando de hacerse los "duros"… aquellos eran los llamados 'teddy boys'. Todas las chicas se morían por Elvis, que era un tipo de pelo largo que movía el culo y cantaba "Houng Dog". Todos tocaban algún instrumento -aunque fuese una ordinaria tabla de lavar-, cualquier cosa que produjese sonido y tenían grupos de skiffle: un tipo de rockabilly, cuyo mayor ídolo era Lonnie Donegan.

En los suburbios de esta ciudad, cerca de Penny Lane, vivían tres chicos. John Lennon, Paul McCartney y George Harrison. Los tres eran amigos y tocaban en el mismo grupo: "The Quarry Men". John era el mayor -tenía dieciocho años- y estudiaba en la escuela de Arte; era un rebelde sin causa. Le seguía Paul -de diecisiete- que estudiaba en el Instituto de Liverpool junto con George; era un galán y jamás se despegaba de su guitarra ni siquiera para ir al váter. El más joven era George -de dieciséis-, y por ello, menos tomado en serio. Era el más callado de los tres y el protagonista de esta historia.

**CAPÍTULO I**

_Liverpool, junio 1958._

Era una tarde de junio, y los escolares terminaban el colegio para dar una jovial bienvenida a las vacaciones. Todos estaban felices por no tener que permanecer más tiempo sentados en los pupitres de la escuela, mirando una pizarra con jeroglíficos en ella; ahora podrían bañarse en el río, montar en bicicleta, ir al cine, irse a la cama tarde, y muchas cosas más que planeaban en sus cabezas. No había más dicha que la del comienzo de las vacaciones de verano.

A las doce y media sonó el estruendoso timbre por todo el ancho y largo del colegio y George Harrison iba saliendo de su clase... arrastrado por la multitud. Destacaba entre los demás por la forma inadecuada en que había modificado su uniforme.-¡Esos zapatos no son adecuados!- le dijo el profesor de Lengua antes de que se volteó y se encogió de hombros con cara de fingida inocencia. Se fue antes de que le volviese a echar la reprimenda.

Era el último día de clases, y sus notas no habían sido muy buenas, como de costumbre. Estudiar no era lo suyo, a pesar de que había sido el único de sus tres hermanos en asistir a la escuela Secundaria. Pero él tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, como por ejemplo: las guitarras. George estaba obsesionado con las guitarras, eran su pasión. Su mayor sueño era llegar a ser un gran guitarrista. Su primera guitarra fue una Egmond de segunda o tercera mano, ya que su familia no podía permitirse demasiados gastos, que le compró a un compañero de Dovedale (su antigua escuela) por tres libras con diez chelines cuando contaba con la edad de trece años. Poco después, consiguió su primera 'guitarra decente', una Hofner President y formó su primer grupo tras el auge del skiffle: The Rebels, junto a su hermano Peter y Arthur Kelly.

Desde entonces puso en segundo lugar sus estudios y en primero sus habilidades como intérprete. En las clases, en vez de atender, se la pasaba dibujando guitarras de todos los tipos y más de una vez aquellos garabatos llegaron a manos del profesor que ya le había castigado más de una vez, pues George no era lo que se dice tampoco muy obediente. Los profesores le tenían fichado, junto con el resto de sus amiguitos, por las 'bromas' que habían realizado con anterioridad. George se había ganado en definitiva su deseada fama de "chico malo". Más de una vez le habían pillado fumando opio en los recreos, pero tras haber lloriqueado un poco, era un experto en esa técnica, le habían absuelto. Fumar le hacía sentir "más hombre", siendo tan joven no pensaba ni por asomo en las consecuencias que le podría provocar aquello en el futuro. Pero aquello atraía a las chicas. Aunque normalmente sus padres los sacaban a patadas si los veían cerca de sus hijas. Tenían que buscarse chicas protestantes para poder hacer con ella "cosas malas". Las familias católicas eran muy ortodoxas como para permitir que sus hijas salieran con unos teddy boys.

Iba pensando en ello, cuando de repente vio a su amigo Paul McCartney a lo lejos y juntos subieron al autobús que los llevaba a casa. Paul era su mejor amigo y además compartían su afición por las guitarras; en sus ratos libres siempre se reunía con él en su casa para tocar. Paul formaba parte de una banda de skiffle llamada The Quarry Men. George solía rondarles a menudo y a veces le dejaban subir al escenario a acompañarlos, pero nadie le había invitado a unirse, ya que era demasiado joven.

-Hola, George -le saludó Paul cuando se sentó a su lado.

-Hola, Paul.

-¿Cómo te han ido las notas?- preguntó Paul arqueando una ceja sabiendo ya la respuesta.

-Fatal -respondió George sonriéndose- he suspendido siete.

Se empezaron a reír, ya que para ellos las notas eran de muy poca importancia.

-A mí me ha ido por el estilo… mi padre se volverá loco.

Volvieron a reír.

-Oye, George… esta noche mi grupo tocará en el Casbah Club. Eric Griffiths, nuestro guitarrista no podrá venir. ¿Te importaría sustituirlo esta noche? Ya le he hablado a John de ti; si hoy le sorprendes, quizá acepte meterte en el grupo.

-¿En serio?- a George le brillaron los ojos, aquella sería su gran oportunidad - Por supuesto, iré.

-Tocaremos "Raunchy" entre otras; ésa te la sabes, y también otras que conoces.

-Es perfecto, Paul. Nos vemos esta noche, esta es mi parada.

Y diciendo esto, a veinte minutos del número 12 de Arnold Grove, en el suburbio de Wavertree el autobús se detuvo y George bajó de él. Después de caminar durante un trayecto a pie, llegó ante la puerta de su casa. Su casa no era muy grande, ni muy lujosa; al contrario, era muy humilde. Cuando entró llegó a su nariz el delicioso olor a comida y se le abrió el apetito. Vio a sus hermanos, Peter y Harry intentando arreglar el gramófono que se había estropeado. Su padre, Harold, que ahora trabajaba como conductor de un autobús municipal, pero que antes había sido marino, había comprado un gramófono de cuerda en Nueva York y se lo había traído en barco. Era de madera, con puertas, las de arriba tenían un altavoz detrás y los discos se guardaban en el fondo. Y las agujas iban metidas en cajitas de hojalata.-¿Aún no lo habéis arreglado?- dijo George como se voltearon y dijeron casi al unísono:-No-Se le ha roto la aguja- declaró Peter-Y no hemos podido arreglarla- añadió tres pusieron cara de fastidio, ya que aquel aparato era un gran medio de entretenimiento para ellos.

-¡Chicos, a comer!- llamó su madre, Louise, desde la cocina. Louise French era ama de casa, provenía de Irlanda y desde siempre había inculcado a sus hijos la religión católica, aunque a George los curas le producían cierta sensación de hipocresía. Todos se aproximaron hacia la mesa y se sentaron a comer.


	2. CAPÍTULO II

Al otro extremo del suburbio, vivía Anne Parker, una adolescente de quince años que asistía a un colegio católico para chicas, Crinsturch. Anne odiaba su colegio, odiaba a sus compañeras y odiaba a sus profesoras, y todas ellas a la vez, la odiaban a ella. Pero para fastidio de todas ellas, Anne era una estudiante muy aplicada y sus notas eran brillantes y todo ello era debido en gran medida a su inteligencia. La mayoría de las chicas la consideraban como una rara sin vida y solían burlarse de ella, porque además, Anne rechazaba tener cualquier tipo de trato con esas niñas estiradas, la mayoría pertenecientes a familias ricas. Las consideraba tontas y superficiales. Sólo tenía una amiga: Angela Carter. Era la única persona en la faz del mundo que la entendía y juntas gustaban de tramar bromas contra sus compañeras. Aquel día, era el día más esperado para las dos desde hacía seis años: el fin de la secundaria. Ninguna de las dos cabía en su felicidad y estaban ansiosas por salir de allí para siempre.

El último día de clases se les hizo el más eterno de todos. La señora Clarke estaba leyendo un pasaje de la Biblia en alto para toda la clase:

-Y Saúl les dijo: "El rey no desea la dote, sino cien prepucios de filisteos, para vengarse de los enemigos del rey". Cuando sus siervos comunicaron a David estas palabras, pareció bien a los ojos de David la cosa de ser yerno del rey. Y antes que el plazo se cumpliera, se levantó David, se fue con su gente y mató a doscientos hombres de los filisteos. Trajo David los prepucios de ellos y los entregó todos al rey, a fin de hacerse yerno del rey. Entonces Saúl le dio a su hija Mical por mujer…

-Señora Clarke -dijo Anne levantando la mano. -Al leer este pasaje me han surgido varias dudas.

La profesora levantó la vista con el ceño fruncido pues ya se imaginaba lo que iba a decir. Pero dijo: -¿qué dudas tiene, señorita Parker?-

-¿Qué hizo el rey Saúl con los 100 prepucios? ¿Un collar?

Angela comenzó a reírse, pero el resto de la clase permaneció callada mirándolas.

La profesora no supo qué responder, entonces Anne continuó:

-¿No pensó David que esa era una petición extraña de su futuro suegro? ¿Y quién contó los prepucios que trajo David? Mujeres -dijo, dirigiéndose al resto de la clase- cuando un hombre al fin se os declare, sólo debeis hacerle una pregunta, ¿cuántos pitos mutilarías por mí?

Angela en aquel momento estaba muerta de la risa y la profesora gritó.

-¡No toleraré esto en mi clase!

-Si le pedís cien y él ni siquiera se inmuta, ese es un buen hombre de Dios. Pero si él es como David, a quien le pidieron que cortara 100 pitos y regresó con el doble, bueno, ese si que es un amor que durará por siempre. -continuó Anne sin importarle.

-¡Basta! ¡Fuera de clase! ¡Al despacho de la directora!

Anne sonriéndose burlonamente se levantó de su asiento y tranquilamente se dirigió hacia donde le habían mandado. Salió de allí, tras unos cuantos golpes de regla pero sin ningún remordimiento de haberlo hecho, lo que es más, si pudiera volver al pasado lo repetiría una y otra vez.

Angela la esperaba fuera, loca de alegría:

-¡Annie! ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin somos libres!

Ambas salieron corriendo de la mano hacia la puerta de salida mientras reían de felicidad. Las demás las miraban con desprecio a la vez que cuchicheaban sobre ellas.

-La profesora Clarke me dio tus notas. Debías haberla visto cuando las vio: no podía contener su cara de impotencia.- dijo Angela riéndose.

-¡Oh, gracias, mi querida, queridísima Angie! -exclamó Anne mientras la abrazaba y recogía las notas y las miraba con satisfacción. En ellas había números como 8, 9 y 10, y una felicitación de la profesora de Latín, la única con la que se llevaba bien.

-Por fin, Angie, iremos a Oxford -decía Anne mientras caminaban de camino a casa. -Y después nos iremos a vivir a Londres y seremos grandes, ¡seremos grandes!

-Sí… llevaba esperando este momento desde los 12 años. Aún no me creo que esté pasando. Por cierto, Annie… ¿irás al baile de fin de curso esta noche en el Casbah Club?

Anne la miró extrañada. Ellas dos casi nunca frecuentaban ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Tú piensas ir?

-Bueno… -dijo Angela como si le hubiera estado escondiendo algo a su mejor amiga- ¿te acuerdas de Edward, el de Quarrybank…? Bueno, el otro día me invitó a ir…

Anne la miró con una mezcla de horror y de incredulidad a la vez.

-¿En serio? ¿tienes ganas de ir? Porque a mí no me apetece nada estar sentada toda la noche viendo como los demás bailan.

-Bueno, Edward me dijo que a su amigo David no le importaría ir contigo…

-¿Qué? ¿Ese idiota de David Wilson? Oh, Angela, ¿cómo quieres que baile yo con ese cretino?

-Hum, lo siento, Annie… deberías ir, por divertirnos aunque sea una vez en nuestra vida. ¿Cuándo se volverá a repetir?

Anne estaba algo contrariada con su amiga, se estaba pasando al bando de 'las personas normales'.

-Ugh, no sé, Angela… sabes que odio ese tipo de reuniones sociales.

-Hazlo por mí. ¿No me dejarás ir sola allí, verdad? Además… -de repente se le ocurrió una gran idea que haría que su amiga fuera sí o sí- tocarán los Quarry Men.

Anne cambió de expresión por completo.

-¿Qué? ¿en serio?

Les habían visto tocar tiempo atrás en el festival de Navidad y Anne se había enamorado de ellos. Les admiraba por su rebeldía y por su atrevimiento. Entonces cambió de idea con respecto al baile.

-Está bien, iré… pero sólo porque tocan ellos.

Angela sonrió radiantemente.

-¿Y… irás con David…?

Anne frunció el ceño.

-No sé… es un niño de mamá.

-¿No querrás ir sola, verdad?

-Prefiero ir sola que con ese… además, a lo mejor así, tengo alguna posibilidad con los Quarry Men.

Las dos rieron como dos escolares mientras se perdían de vista bajo el cielo suburbial de Liverpool.


	3. CAPÍTULO III

**CAPÍTULO III**

El Casbah Club era un lugar de encuentro para los seguidores del rock'n'roll, situado en West Derby, a unos minutos en coche de Wavertree, que había sido inaugurado ese mismo año por la madre del baterista de los Quarry Men, Pete Best. Aquella noche se realizaría allí un baile de fin de curso que abarcaría a la mayoría de los colegios de la zona. Uno de los grupos invitados sería los Quarry Men, formado por John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Pete Best y como ocasión especial, George Harrison.

A las diez y media, aquel sitio se convirtió en una atmósfera casi de locura. El rock'n'roll resonaba por todo el local y el sudor que todos los adolescentes que allí presentes emanaban hacía de aquel un lugar sofocante. Los Quarry Men tocaban en el escenario los éxitos del momento. John Lennon cantaba a voz de grito y Paul y George le hacían los coros mientras Pete tocaba como un frenético la batería.

En ese momento, llegaron Anne Parker y Angela Carter de la mano de Edward Forster, que las habían traído en su coche. Anne se había negado a ir con el pobre David Wilson, que en ese momento bailaba con Clarisse Peterson, que hasta ese entonces había bailado con media sala. Nada más entrar, Anne sintió que se iba ahogar en ese lugar con tanto calor, pero por otra parte, se sintió emocionada al escuchar el rock'n'roll. Buscó con su mirada el escenario, ignorando a todos los demás y los vio, a los Quarry Men, que tocaban un éxito de Buddy Holly. Sonrió emocionada, mientras Angela y Edward decían que se iban a bailar. Anne se sentó en un sitio estratégico para poder ver bien al grupo mientras movía su pie al ritmo de la música.

En ese momento empezaron a tocar "Raunchy" de Bill Justis. Anne los escrutó a los cuatro. Le encantaban sus pintas encueradas y su actitud rebelde. El cantante, parecía una persona muy segura de sí misma y Anne se sintió admirada ante el poderío que éste emanaba en su voz. Pero los que más le llamaron la atención fueron los dos guitarristas. Uno de ellos, parecía más mayor y parecía llevar más el mando, a veces lanzaba guiños a las gentes del público y su bajo resonaba por toda la sala creando la piedra angular del ritmo. El que estaba a su lado, parecía el más joven de los cuatro y parecía el más inhibido, justo en aquel momento éste comenzó a tocar un riff que se oyó por todo el local como una brisa de aire fresco. Anne jamás había escuchado un solo de guitarra mejor que aquel y sus compañeros parecían pensar lo mismo porque lo miraban con asombro, sobre todo el que cantaba.

Cuando terminaron de tocar, Anne les aplaudió enérgicamente mientras les lanzaba vítores que quedaron silenciados por el resto del griterío del público que también aplaudía. Se despidieron del público y desaparecieron tras el telón. Pronto apareció otra banda distinta que nada tenía de comparación con la anterior. Eran unos aburridos sin gracia que comenzaron a tocar una balada. Entonces todo el mundo cesó en sus locos bailes y empezaron una lenta danza abrazados a su pareja. Anne les miró con asco mientras observaba atenta como ahora los Quarry Men bajaban del escenario y se sentaba en una mesa lejana. Anne como quien no quiere la cosa, se paseó por la sala disimuladamente con la intención de espiarles y tratar de saber lo qué decían.

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta se sentó en la mesa de al lado y les espió.

El mayor de todos, el cantante y el que parecía el jefe de la banda dijo:

-Vaya, George, tu riff ha sido increíble, yo diría que ha sido perfecto.

El más joven, el que parecía ser George se sonrió y entonces el bajista dijo:

-Te lo dije, John. George es un gran guitarrista, yo diría que incluso mejor que Eric. Deberías pensar lo de meterle en el grupo.

John bebió de la cerveza que todos estaban bebiendo también y dijo:

-También pienso que es mucho mejor que Eric… ¿sabes, George? Por mi parte, puedes considerarte miembro de la banda desde ahora.

Paul y George se sonrieron mientras que el último decía:

-Entonces… ¿ya soy un Quarry Men?

-Por mí sí, ¿por ti, Paul, Pete…?

-Por mí también.

-Y por mí.

-Entonces brindemos, por nuestro nuevo miembro.

Los cuatro chocaron sus jarras de cerveza y bebieron un largo trato.

-Bueno… -dijo John mirando por primera vez alrededor. -Creo que es hora de buscarnos alguna chica para esta noche, ya sabéis.

Los demás asintieron y se rieron. John se levantó mientras decía:

-Aprended del maestro- se acercó a la chica más cercana apartando al tipo que bailaba con ella mientras le decía: -Oye, nena, ¿cómo aguantas a este carrozas? Ven conmigo y te enseñaré lo que es bueno. Y tú, paleto, lárgate sino quieres conocer a mis nudillos.- El tipo se largó contrariado pues era mucho más pequeño que John y éste se largó con la chica mientras les guiñaba un ojo a Paul, George y Pete.

-Vaya con John… se consigue a todas- dijo Paul.

-Pero tú no te quedas atrás, ¿eh, Paulie? -dijo Pete burlonamente. -El otro día te ví besuqueándote con Clarisse Peterson ¿no es así?

Paul se sonrió y dijo:

-Sí… pero, ya sabes, ésa se besa con todos. Mírala, está ahí sola, ¡qué raro! Es mi oportunidad, chicos -bebió un largo trago y se dirigió hacia ella.

-Bueno, George… nos quedamos solos. Será mejor que nos busquemos a alguien.

Anne que en ese momento estaba agazapada salió de su escondite dispuesta a llamar la atención de alguno de los dos.


End file.
